Legend
by Olympian876
Summary: Percy and the gang are brought back together to defeat the ultimate evil. Will they succeed? PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sighed for what must've been the hundredth time that day. She was in her apartment, clutching her head as the pressure screamed at her, almost as if it was telling her to do something.

_'But what? What am I supposed to do?'_

Receiving no answer, she walked to her small kitchen to make get her old celestial bronze knife when she had a sudden flashback to when she used to fight against monsters with Percy. Back when she was happy with her life. Back when she wasn't always busy...

_'Back when Percy still loved me.'_

She winced as another flash of pain accompanied this thought, blazing-hot and blinding intensity. Her head was screaming at her. She fell to the ground grabbing her head. Tears came from her eyes. That was more powerful than the last. But every time it ended with a flashback of Camp Half-Blood. Her childhood... To Percy...

_'Do I need to go to Camp Half-Blood?'_

As soon as she thought this the pain subsided and became nothing more than a buzz in the back of her brain. Was it a sign? She felt a strong urge... Percy... She hadn't seen him in years!

_'Should I just call? You know... Check up on him?'_

She picked up the phone book and looked up Percy's number... She dialed his number and waited.

* * *

A brief second later, Percy heard the phone ring. He looked at the caller id. Annabeth Chase... He wasn't sure why he kept Annabeth's number with a name. Despite how many years had passed, he still felt both the love that she caused in him. He wasn't sure if he could handle talking to her. I mean she chose work over him...

In response, the thrumming swelled again.

_Answer the phone, dirtbag!_

"Alright, I'll answer!" Percy yelled. He pressed the button to open the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Percy?"

"Uh, hey, Annabeth. What's up?" He was amazed that his voice was smooth.

"Oh, nothing much, except that I can't sleep. I've been laying here for a good hour trying to, but my mind won't let me. Then, for whatever reason, I felt the strongest urge to call you. So that's what I'm doing." She replied a little sheepishly.

"Really? You're thinking of me?"

"Well! Uh.. Don't take this the wrong way! Really, I just thought if I gave into my urges I might get some sleep. Maybe..."

"Yeah, maybe..." There was an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"So what's new with you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm a swim teacher."

"Wow! Totally ironic, Son of Poseidon!" She teased.

"Hey..." He said in mock pain, "What are you then?"

"I'm still Architect of Olympus."

"Oh, cool..."

"I don't know what it is, Perc, but I have this, like, feeling that something bad is about to happen. but, I'm not the Oracle." She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I've been having the same feeling."

"You too? Wow." She replied shocked.

"But I don't think it's anything." He replied.

"Really?"

"Nah. It'll probably pass soon."

"Well, I'm coming to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow."

"Seriously? I was thinking that too. But that's impossible. We don't share an empathy link."

"Well, something is pulling us together. But I'll see you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Percy hung up the phone. Did she just call him 'Seaweed Brain'? That nickname hasn't been used ever since she broke up with him... After they broke up, she would just call him 'Perseus' or 'Percy'. He laid down on his couch. He still loved her. But is it possible that she still loved him? Maybe? No.

_'Perseus. Shake the thought off. She doesn't feel the same way as you do. You're both thirty now... You've moved on... So has she...'_

He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

At the same time, Annabeth was thinking. 'Seaweed Brain'? That was used as a name as a sign of affection for years. Or at least that's who she saw it.

_'Hopefully, Seaweed B- I mean Percy didn't catch that...'_

Was she still attracted to him. Just a little? She imagined his six-pack... His toned abs. But she caught herself and smacked herself, "Are you crazy, Annabeth? You don't love him! That was years ago..."

She went in her bedroom and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

A black haired man fell to the ground in pain. Damn it!

_'Go to Camp Half-Blood, moron!'_

Nico couldn't understand it... Why would he want to go back? He yelled in annoyance, "Shut up!"

_'Just go Nico! You want to!'_

"Okay! Fine! If it will make this voice in my head shut up!" He yelled.

He groaned and exited his house and into his car.

* * *

An old centaur looked at Camp Half-Blood's lake. Hopefully, Hermes was able to get the message into their heads. Soon, the centaur heard footsteps. He turned to see Dionysus, "Dionysus."

"Chiron... Are you sure that you chose the right people? I mean... Well... Peter and Annabelle and Nikki aren't what we call great heroes we've gotten over the years."

"No, Dionysus... They are the best thing we've got to hope. I believe they are the ones in the Prophecy. They'll work. They'll work just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Percyy arrived at the glorious Camp Half-Blood and parked his Audi in the front. The thrumming in his head had lessened on the way, but spiked again as he parked. Apparently, whatever was causing the pressure in his head suddenly changed it's own mind and wanted him to go somewhere else. Percy briefly thought about it for a minute, then decided to stay and have a drink. A soda maybe.

"No point in wasting the drive. But Annabeth... What if she's there?" he said to no one in particular.

When Percy walked into the familiar hang-out, hundreds of memories came flooding back to him. The time where he first killed the Minotaur. All the times he hung out with the campers. The side of the lake where he kissed Annabeth and had the best underwater kiss ever. The day Annabeth broke his heart.

Percy pushed the thoughts away and made his way to the counter, where there stood his old mentor from his past.

"Hey, Chiron. Long time, no see." The man whirled around when he heard the voice and broke into a big grin as he galloped on his four legs to greet him.

"Percy, you came." He smiled bigger.

"In the flesh." he said with a smile back.

"Oh my gods, how are you? Where've you been?"

"All over the place. And I'm doing fine."

"Oh, Chiron. It's good to see you, man. I missed this place."

"Well, Nico was here about 30 minutes ago. So he came here early, so who wasn't here was you and Annabeth. But I called you here for some kind of reunion..."

Percy shook his head. "You made the pain in my head?"

"Hermes actually... Haha... Well, I'll need this more than you." Percy gave him a glare.

"Well, thank Hermes for that..." Percy replied sarcastically, "So who else is coming?"

"There's an answer behind you." Chiron stated.

Percy turned, there she was in all her glory. Annabeth Chase. The only woman he ever truly loved. She was also the woman who shattered his heart for work and almost caused him to take his own life. As he stood there in shock, he took in the sight of her.

She was still the same height she was when she left. Hades, she was practically the same in everything except her hair. It was let down so it was flowing like gold. She wore a smile that, despite the years, lit a burning passion in Percy's insides. Even though he still hurt from what she did, he still felt like a teenager when he looked at her standing in front of him. Arousal and all. She was wearing an orange tank top that clung to her torso like a second skin. It was all he could do not to pull her to him and kiss her furiously in front of everyone there. She was really that amazing. She maybe took a dip in the Fountain of Youth.

"Annabeth! Great!" Chrion's voice snapped Percy out of his daydreams and back to reality. He closed his mouth when he realized it had been hanging open and tried to regain his composure, which was incredibly hard.

"Yeah, Chiron, I'm back. And for good." she said, practically laughing, until she saw Percy, suddenly she looked almost frightened like a oppressed kid. Percy, well, his face went cold.

"So Perc! Annabeth! How about I get you kids a drink."

"Sure Chiron... How about a blue Diet Coke with a little nectar in it"

"Do you kids ever get less specific over the years?" Chiron groaned.

"What Chiron? Your best students can't get what they want?" Annabeth laughed at Percy's reply.

_That laugh... She's really, really cute when she laughs... Wait? No, stop it, Percy!_

"Chiron, could you stop making it hard on us long enough to get me a Sprite?"

"Heh, anything for you, Annabeth. I'll be right back..."

As soon as Chiron left, it became quiet... But Percy decided to talk, "So um, Annabeth, how's your job?"

"Good... Real good... Yours?"

"I make a steady income, but it's a little slow once in a while."

"Well, as long as you make money." Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, so Nico's here." Percy said changing the subject.

Then Chiron came before Annabeth replied, "Okay, guys. Percy, take your Coke and Annabeth take your Sprite."

"Thanks Chiron." Percy said.

After Chiron left Annabeth stood up, "Well, let's go find Nico."

Percy nodded and stood next to her as they walked to the Hades cabin. It was still the same. The cabin walls are made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and no windows. There's a skull over the door. And it has torches that burn green Greek fire for twenty-four hours a day. Percy knocked on the door.

"Coming!" said a voice from inside, which Percy instantly recognized as Nico's. Not long after they heard the voice, the door opened and there stood Nico, dressed in a casual purple T-Shirt and over it was a black jacket and blue jeans with a skull necklace around his neck. He hadn't changed much but he looked more chiseled. Some girls might faint by even looking at him.

"Percy! Annabeth! So you finally got back together, huh? Dang, how long has it been?"


End file.
